plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Gun C-01y
The Ray Gun C-01y is a powerful, energy-based, high-damage heavy weapon that shoots ray projectiles. It is a fairly rare weapon in the game, and has the highest penetration, along with the third-highest in-game damage. The Ray Gun fires 3 to 4 bullets per shot in the campaign and single player, but only 2 in Multiplayer. The Ray Gun C-01y is most likely derived from the Plasma Cannon from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. It has a red light which indicates that it is in the reloading process. When the bulb on the weapon's tip is a pure sky-blue, the gun is fully reloaded. It also features a laser sight that is only cosmetic. The Ray Gun takes a long time to reload, during which point the shooter is vulnerable. A player is best to operate the Ray Gun behind decent cover or with other, faster guns. Its reload time is slightly more than two seconds, making it somewhat faster than the CS-BNG but still very slow. However, the Ray Gun reloads itself automatically when holstered, making it useful in weapon combos. It can be deflected, but this is rare outside of single-player. It has an impressive target-knockback that will likely send any normal-speed enemy flying if they survive a hit. In addition to being able to penetrate four block walls, it can also penetrate up to two bodies. Location It can be brought from the Equipment Shop for a hefty $2500 credits, and upgraded for an additional $2500 credits. An unupgraded Ray Gun can be picked up on Level 6. Fully upgraded Ray Guns can be picked up during level 40, along with other weapons wielded by the Civil Security Bosses. The full upgrade price of this gun is a whopping $10000 credits, making it the most expensive gun in the game. Proxy and Noir Lime cannot buy this gun. They can, however, pick it up from fallen CS Bosses in level 40. Trivia *The only major difference between the Ray Gun and the Plasma Cannon is shape and apperance, performance is almost identical. *The crashed ship on Level 6 has a Ray Gun, along with an Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro and a few Grenades on the wreckage. All of these items can be picked up for use in later levels. *It is the most expensive weapon to upgrade in the entire game which is $2500 credits. *Enemies use this weapon in levels 22, 36, 40, and 41. *It can be deflected by solid objects and matters during diagonal shots, or by the PSI Blades strikes. But this is hard, as shots tend to spread out. *In Multiplayer, the gun can be useful for players camping behind walls. Since only a few weapons can shoot through four block falls, this can be difficult to counter. *It is possible that the Ray Gun's shot count was lowered to 2 in multiplayer for balancing. *The Ray Rifle TCoRR is a fully-automatic rifle variant of the Ray Gun. *Ray Gun has an alias ID gun_plasmacannon. *You can find a fully upgraded raygun where secret falkoks are. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Energy-based weapons Category:Slot 9 Category:Correction Nine